Death and Rebirth
by Mid-Boss2997
Summary: This is a Ranma SailorMoon Marvel crossover. A powerful warrior of the Marvelverse is brought to another dimension to be raised there.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon or anyone from the Marvel universe.

"Dialogue"

[Thoughts]

* * *

Near the center of the universe, two ghost-like figures were floating, their features not really recognizable.

"Do you really think that this is a wise idea?"

"Of course I think that my own idea is good, Eternity. What a stupid question..."

"I asked if it's wise, not if it's a good idea, Death."

"Come on, just help me. I can take whatever punishment awaits me later on."

Eternity shook its head at it's siblings antics. Since the Beyonder killed and resurrected Death, it was completely changed.

"Very well, I will help you."

"Thank you, brother." said Death sincerely

Eternity held its right hand out, palm upwards and with only a thought an air bubble with a small human baby floating in it appeared above the hand.

"Good, now before we send him away lets give him a gift for his future wife."

Eternity would have raised an eyebrow at this if it had this feature on its face, "You have everything planned out, haven't you?"

"Well, it was pretty boring during the time I was 'dead'. I had nothing better to do than to look through the different universes... it's not my fault that I stumbled upon such an interesting world."

And so Death started and shared a small part of its essence with the infant. After a short moment Eternity followed its sister's example and did the same. Then both of the almost omnipotent beings opened a rift to the universe Death choose as the new place for the baby. Slowly Eternity brought the bubble nearer to the portal and then it was sucked in. A second later the rift closed and everything looked like before, empty space.

"Do you think everything will work out fine?" asked Eternity

"To be truthful... I have no idea. The universe we have sent him to is pretty chaotic, I don't think anyone can be sure of what happens over there." replied Death

Suddenly both entities heard a booming voice behind them, "ETERNITY AND DEATH, YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED TO DO THAT!"

Slowly the two siblings turned around to see a gigantic yellow-skinned being with three hooded faces towering over them.

Death decided to respond, "Living Tribunal, it was my idea to send him to the other universe and I pushed Eternity to help me. Please punish only me."

For a minute the three faces of the Tribunal whispered to each other and then they came to a conclusion,

"DEATH, FOR BREAKING THE LAWS OF THE MULTIVERSE YOU ARE TO BE PUNISHED. FOR THE NEXT 200 YEARS YOU WILL KEEP THE BEING THANOS COMPANY!"

Death's eyes widened at this announcement, "Please, not Thanos!! Everything but him, that guy is so boring and insane! He's worse than any stalker too! Please, show mercy!!"

The Living Tribunal only waved with its hand and Death disappeared all the while muttering apologies.

Eternity stared at the point where its sister was just moments ago kneeling and then looked back to the Tribunal, "What about the child?"

The Tribunal answered, "ERIC MAGNUS LEHNSHERR IS NO LONGER PART OF THIS UNIVERSE.(1)"

Thanos' spaceship...

"Someday Death my beloved, you will return to me..." whispered the Titan Thanos as he stood on the bridge of his ship

"... come on, you could also kill me like the Beyonder did! But please don't send me back to the... purple... ... idiot... ... ..." looking around herself (2) Death only muttered, "Just damn me straight to hell..."

"You heard my prayers, my love!! Please take these corpses as my welcoming gift for you!!" Thanos promptly proceeded to kill all the crewmembers that were near him

Death didn't hear him though since she started to bash her head against the ground, saying 'kill me' over and over again.

The other universe...(3)

Genma and Nodoka Saotome were just walking home from the hospital, saddened at the events from the last days. They lost their baby, it died during childbirth. The doctors also said that Nodoka would never be able to get a baby again. The poor woman cried for hours and even Genma shed tears. As they got nearer to their house Nodoka started talking,

"You should leave me and search for another wife..."

"What?!" asked Genma shocked

"I'm nothing worth anymore... I can't even give an heir to you..." said Nodoka as her eyes teared up

Genma momentarily stood and grabbed Nodoka by her shoulders, "I will never hear such words from you again, is that clear?"

The woman sniffed, "But why keep me? There are millions of girls out there that... function properly..."

"Nodoka listen to me! I married you because I love you, not because of an heir! If it was this I would have married that weird, violent girl my father engaged me to."

In this moment a blinding light blended Genma and Nodoka and as is disappeared again a small baby wrapped in silk lay before them.

18 years later...(4)

"Y-you... what?!?"

"I said I could have beaten him easily alone!!"

"You were a damn puppet! How would you have defeated him?!"

"If you pervert could do it, I could do it with my hands tied behind my back!"

"That's it!! Why can't you finally grow up! Everyone else saw reason, Mousse defeated Shampoo and they went back to their village with Cologne. Ukyo finally decided that her father can screw himself and she only wants to be my friend now. Even Ryoga is more civil towards me after I helped him with his date with Akari, he's not trying to kill me anymore... well, not all that often... But you, you still think you're the best martial artist around here and can't admit defeat!!"

"What do I care what a white-haired freak like you tells me! As far as I am concerned the engagement is over!!"

"It's good to hear that Akane!!"

"I don't want to see you ever again Ranma!!" yelled the enraged tomboy and stomped to the kitchen

"Fine with me!" shouted Ranma after her and left for his room

"They are so fierce with each other Tendo."

"Quite true Saotome... They are the perfect couple."

"They don't mean that Kasumi, do they?"

"I don't know Nabiki... I don't know..."

Ranma's room...

The son of Genma walked to his backpack that he prepared this morning, he wanted to give Akane another chance but then she came and started talking about how she could have beaten Saffron like it was nothing.

[Yeah right... she can beat Saffron... laughable. It's hard to admit but without these weird powers I got he would have crushed me like a bug.]

Ranma looked at his hands, [These powers... I know that I can control and create magnetism. First I thought I was a psychic or something when they first appeared when I was thirteen but later on I figured out that I could only manipulate certain metals. Then I came to Furinkan and I found out that it was magnetism... ... who would have thought that school had its uses... That was also when I started to read about the subject and I learned that not only certain metals are influenced by magnetic powers. I still don't have full control over them but I'm getting better and better.]

Ranma picked his backpack up and walked back out of the room, he walked down the stairs and to his luck his father and Mr. Tendo were both to much in thought to notice him. Kasumi and Nabiki saw him though but he knew that they guessed that he would leave sooner or later. He mouthed a 'goodbye' and waved; they too mouthed their goodbyes but didn't move.

Ranma left the house and started his way to Juuban where his mother lived. He had to tell her that Akane broke the engagement and that he wanted to live on his own. That was when he heard someone yell,

"I hope you don't come back ever!!"

[Akane...!], he felt his anger rising, so he lashed out with his fist and hit the compound wall he stood next to. It was shattered completely. [Oops... I completely forgot that I'm unbelievably strong... Oh well...(5)]

He didn't turn around and walked away, he wanted to be out of Nerima before sundown.

* * *

Author's Note: I won't continue with all of my stories for the next months, only Legacy, Requiem of Darkness, this one and maybe a new idea I had that could turn out well.

Since my account as Alucard2997 was deleted I had to register here with another name. It's Mid-Boss2997. So if you see one of my older fics there with the new name, don't report me because of plagiarism.

1. That was after he was turned back to an infant, so yes he was Magneto.

2. Death appeared as a female when she met Thanos the first time, the Tribunal now turned her into this form as part of the punishment.

3. There are no Marvel characters in this universe, so no one knows what a mutant is.

4. Read the 38 volumes of the manga, the only difference is that Ranma has white hair and that he can use some of his mutant powers (not all yet, he has to train them).

5. Not many know this but Magneto is damn strong, for some time he could even fight with the Hulk (until the green monster gets too angry and overpowers Erik).

Before I forget it, I would be happy about fanart, doesn't matter for which of my fics! Let me also know what you think about my stories!

Ja Ne!!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon or anyone from the Marvel universe.

"Dialogue"

[Thoughts]

* * *

Ranma casually strode through the streets of Juuban, it was one or two hours before sundown and the streets were almost empty. It was Sunday and all shops were closed, giving people no real reason to spend their time in the middle of the district.

"Hey you, give me your money!" yelled a man

[Now who is stupid enough to try to rob me?] thought Ranma surprised, he also wondered why he couldn't sense anyone. He turned his head to the direction the voice came from and saw nothing, only an alleyway a few meters ahead of him.

"O-okay, just leave me alone!" said a frightened sounding female voice

[Oh! Someone else is being robbed! I can't let something this happen... ... And I still have to work out some frustrations from my argument with Akane.]thinking this, Ranma cracked his knuckles and quickly walked towards the alley where the crime was taking place.

Hotaru Tomoe knew that something bad would happen to her today, she knew that she didn't have the luck to finally make a friend without having her day screwed up royally. She was just going home from the park where she met this nice girl Chibi-Usa, then she was dragged into this alley where she was being robbed while being threatened with a rather big knife, then probably raped and then killed.

The girl sighed, [Maybe it's for the better... my life isn't that great anyway. My father is weird, his assistant is quite frankly a bitch and school can just be called pure torture. Not to mention that due to my health my free time activities aren't that varied.]

"Here you have it!" said Hotaru and threw her purse to the man's feet

"Now, now... It's not very honorable to rob a lady in the middle of the day." said a new voice, "... ... Okay... It's not honorable to rob anyone, no matter what time it is."

[Only one... I was hoping for a whole group of punks and this one is pathetic too. I mean how far can someone sink to steal from a teenager? They don't have that much money, if any.]

"What do you want, boy?" asked the thug, threatening now Ranma with his weapon

"Oh please, you want to attack me with a 'kitchen knife'?!" said Ranma with a disbelieving tone, "Show at least some style! Where did you get that thing anyway? Stole it from your mother?"

The man growled and dashed at Ranma, intending to stab him to death. The child of Nodoka wasn't bothered by this at all and simply grabbed the blade with two fingers. The thief's eyes widened as he tried to free his knife from the boy's hold but no matter how much he pulled the blade didn't budge.

[This guy is really persistent but it's no fun... let's end this...]

With a quick flick of his wrist Ranma yanked the knife out of the thug's hand and threw it towards the wall. A sweatdrop formed on the back of his head as the knife was imbedded to the hilt into the wall.

[I really hope that no one was leaning against the other side of it...]

The thug was shaking like a leaf, since he thought one of those youma things was in front of him. Ranma turned his head back towards the man, who at the first eye contact ran like all demons of hell were after him.

"MOMMY!!! HELP ME!!!"

Ranma shrugged his shoulders, dismissing it. He had seen weirder stuff happen around him. Now for the first time he really looked at the victim. She was one or two years younger than him, had short black hair and the most beautiful purple eyes. The girl was wearing a black, long-sleeved dress, the skirt was almost reaching her knees. On her head she had a strawhat.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Ranma

Hotaru looked at her savior in awe, [Am I going insane or did that guy just throw a knife through a stone wall?]

She didn't seem to care about the thug anymore, she concentrated on the boy who saved her. He was wearing a red Chinese shirt and black kung-fu pants. On his feet were a pair of slippers and around his waist a purple sash was bound. He had stunning blue-grey eyes and what surprised her the most, long white hair bound in a pigtail reaching down his back.

[He doesn't seem to be old enough to already have white hair... but it does look kind of sexy on him] she blushed as she thought that, [Did I just really think that?]

Hey, you okay?" questioned the boy as he walked to her, on the way he picked her purse back up.

[Did he just say something?] went through the girl's brain, "Huh?"

"I asked if you're okay."

"Oh! Of course I'm okay! That guy didn't hu... cough rt... cough cough me..." that was when the world went dark before her eyes and she went unconscious.

Ranma caught the girl before she could hit the ground and lifted her 'damsel in distress' style.

"Hmmm... Now what?" said Ranma to himself, "...I bring her to mom's house, there she can rest."

He jumped onto the rooftop of the house he threw the knife at and began to hop into the direction of his mother's house. Fifteen minutes passed and Ranma reached his destination, the girl giving no sign of waking up soon. Since his hands were occupied at the moment he carefully kicked against the front door of the house. It was a two story building like the Tendo home only a little bit larger.

After some moments the door was opened by a beautiful woman, "Hello, what can I... Ranma!!"

"Hi, mom!"

"What brings you..." then her eyes fell upon the girl her son was holding, "...here and who is this girl?"

"She was almost robbed, I prevented that and after the thug ran away she just collapsed."

"Oh, what a poor girl. Bring her in, you can take her to my room and lay her into the bed."

Ranma complied and entered the house, quickly he walked upstairs and into the bedroom of his mother, followed all the while by Nodoka.

"Come down when you are finished, son. You can also bring your backpack into your room" said Nodoka and walked to the door, "I'm going to prepare tea."

After the young girl was placed in the bed and Ranma disposed his pack he was going downstairs again. He went to the living room and sat down on the couch, a while later Nodoka entered the room with two cups of steaming hot tea. She sat down next to her son, giving him his cup and started talking,

"So, what brings you to Juuban?" asked Nodoka curiously and then sipping on her tea

"What do you mean?"

"If you were just visiting you wouldn't have brought your backpack with you." stated Nodoka, "Are you going on a training trip?"

"No, Akane broke the engagement and I'm not living at the dojo anymore."

"She did what?" asked Genma's wife with raised eyebrows

"You heard right, I wanted to give her a last chance but then we started arguing again and she broke the engagement. I've had it with her attitude." answered Ranma with a low growl

"Where is your father then?"

"You don't really think that something like someone breaking the engagement would bring him to give up?"

Nodoka thought for a moment about this and then shook her head, "You're right, sorry."

"Errr... you seem to take this pretty lightly."

"I watched Akane and you for some time now and I know that you two are too different to really get along well."

Ranma blinked at this, "Really? Then what about the failed wedding? You helped pops and Mr. Tendo."

"I thought something might have changed between you two during your adventure in China."

"Oh... So what now? I can't stay here. Oyaji won't give up until I married a Tendo."

"You could live with your older sister, she's only a few years older than you and she has her own house."

"I have a sister?!?" asked Ranma shocked, that was the first time he heard about this

"Yes, her name is..."

"H-hello?" said a new voice

Both Saotomes looked into the direction of the voice and saw the girl leaning against the doorway. Nodoka placed her cup on the table and quickly rushed to the teenager and helped her to the couch.

"Sit down, dear." said Nodoka concerned, "You should still rest."

The girl did as she was said and sat down next to Ranma, "Why am I here?"

Ranma decided to answer, "Did you forget already? You were almost robbed and then you went passed out."

Hotaru eyed the the boy and after some seconds her eyes widened in recognition, "You saved me, didn't you?"

"Yes, that was me. My name is Ranma Saotome and this is my mother. I brought you here after you fainted."

"Thank you for helping me, I'm Hotaru Tomoe." responded the girl and stood up, "But I must go home now. I bet that my father is really worried by now."

"I agree with you Hotaru-chan." said Nodoka, "My son will come with you, though. It's already getting dark outside and as you noticed today it's not all that safe outside."

Ranma stood up too and put his cup on the table next to his mother's, "Are you ready or do you want to rest a little bit longer?"

"I'm okay, but where's my hat? It wasn't in the room I was in."

"Err... I think it fell of your head when I was carrying you... Sorry!"

"... Oh... well, it doesn't matter, it wasn't my hat to begin with." replied Hotaru, [I want to see Kaolinite's face when I tell her that I 'borrowed' her hat and lost it.]

"I think we can go now. Or do you still need something else?" asked Ranma as he moved towards the exit

"No, we can go." responded the girl and followed him

"Bye, mom! See you later!"

"Goodbye Mrs. Saotome!"

And so the two teens left the house and walked down the street. Nodoka was looking after them, "They sure look cute together... I can just think of how my grandchildren will look like!"

Some minutes later...

"So... why do you have white hair?"

"Eh?" asked Ranma intelligently

"Well, you're not the first person I saw with this hair color but it's still weird." replied Hotaru

Ranma grabbed his pigtail and brought it before his eyes, after a few seconds he let go of it and answered, "I have no idea, I was born like this... I guess."

"Really? My father has white hair too."

"Is he that old already?"

"Wha... No! I'm not sure but I bet he's younger than your mother."

"Oh..." responded Ranma and continued after a moment, "Do you have any hobbies?"

"Hobbies? Well... I'm collecting lamps..."

"Lamps? Okay... that is weird."

"Y-you really think that is weird?" questioned Hotaru, [If he thinks that collecting lamps is weird what will he think of my healing powers...]

"Nah... not really, I've seen stranger stuff."

"What exactly?"

"Well, there was the time I was in this Amazon village in China, or the time when I saw and fought the Orochi of Ryugenzawa. There was also..."

Ten minutes later...

"You're kidding, aren't you?" said Hotaru disbelievingly, [If that's true then my healing powers aren't that weird at all.]

"No, everything I told you was true." replied Ranma sincerely

"Good." responded Hotaru while letting out a sigh

"Huh?"

"I have a weird power too and most people at school fear me because of it..."

"What kind of power?" asked Ranma, [Maybe she's like me?]

"I can heal wounds."

"Really?" said Ranma impressed, "Prove it."

"What?"

"I said prove it."

"Well, do you have any wounds?"

Ranma hung his head, "No..."

"Then I can't prove it."

After a short while Ranma's head snapped back up, "I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"You'll see!" this said, Ranma focused a small amount of ki into his fingernails and dragged them across his left arm. A moment later, a little bit blood flowed out of five cuts.

"Are you insane?!" screamed Hotaru as she saw the wound

"What? You said you can heal."

"I can but that is still no excuse to hurt yourself like that!"

"Okay, okay... I won't do it again. Could you heal me now?"

"Of course! Hold your arm out."

Ranma did that and Hotaru held her hands over the wounds, after a moment a soft purple glow was radiating from her hands and the cuts started to close rapidly. A few seconds later nothing indicated that there ever was an injury.

"Cool!" said Ranma as looked his arm over, "Can you do that again?"

"Don't you dare to hurt yourself like that again!"

"I'm joking! No need to throw a fit."

"I hope you're just joking."

"And because of this the kids at school are scared of you?" asked Ranma with a raised eyebrow

Hotaru nodded, "Yeah, they bully me around too..."

"And what do your teachers and parents think about this?"

"My teachers don't seem to notice it and I never told my father about it."

"What about your mother?"

"She died a few years ago during an explosion in my father's lab. He and I were the only ones who survived it..."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..."

"No need to apologize." said Hotaru with a shrug

They walked a few minutes silently again when Ranma started talking, "I have weird powers too, Hotaru."

"Really?! What are they?" asked Hotaru excitedly, [Finally someone who is like me?]

"Yeah, I have complete control over magnetism."

"Errr... what is it good for?" asked Hotaru curiously, "Okay, you can move metal but..."

"That's not the only use of it, water can be influenced too."

"Yeah, water is so much better..."

"Well, I don't get wet in the rain anymore..."

"Which is quite helpful with your curse!" realized Hotaru

"Yup, there is also iron and water in blood." stated Ranma and waited for her to make the connection

"... ... Does that mean you can control the blood in someone's body?"

"Yes." replied Ranma, "It was quite a shock when I found that out for the first time too. I thought my father had a heart attack."

"How strong are your powers?" asked Hotaru, [His powers seem to be cooler than they sound to be.]

Ranma looked around to see if there were other people on the street and he had luck, at the moment there was no one else on the sidewalk and the streets were empty. Well, almost... there were some parking cars and that was exactly what Ranma was looking for.

"You see that car there, Hotaru?" asked Ranma pointing to a small red Toyota

"Yes, what about it?"

"Just look at it."

Ranma concentrated and his outstretched hand began to glow a dark purple. Hotaru's eyes widened when she saw that the car started to float in the air. Ranma raised his arm further and the car flew higher too. Slowly Ranma brought the car back down and his hand stopped glowing.

"See?"

"Wow, that was so cool!"

"Yeah, it was. But I had to train for it too. At first I had problems with grasping too much power but over time it got easier."

"Hmmm... You think that my healing powers could get stronger too if I practice with them?"

"Most probably, but you have to test it."

"I think I will."

"You want me to cut myself again?" questioned Ranma seriously

"NO!"

"Okay..." replied Ranma, [It's not my fault that it looks so cool when the wounds close up and the blood flows back in...]

"I think we should continue walking, Ranma. I don't think it's pretty far from here."

"Okay, lets walk!"

Soon enough they reached Hotaru's house. Before they walked to the entrance the girl started to talk, "Ummm... Ranma?"

"Yes, Hotaru?" asked Ranma as he looked down to the girl

"Could we meet again?" Hotaru blushed a little as she said it

"Sure, why do you ask?"

"Well... I don't have many friends... To say the truth today in the park I made my first one."

"Of course I'll be your friend!" replied Ranma and then added as an after thought, "I don't have many of them either..."

"You really mean it?! Thanks!"

"No need to thank me, I'm just as happy as you are to have a new friend." said the young Saotome, "I'll be going now, I still have to discuss some things with my mother."

"Could you bring me at least to the door?" asked Hotaru and then she added, "I think my father would like to thank you when he hears that you saved me."

"Okay, okay... I'm coming with you."

Hotaru then grabbed Ranma's hand and pulled him towards the entrance of the house. She ringed the doorbell and both started waiting for someone to open it. After almost a minute the door opened and, to Hotaru's surprise, her father stood there and not his assistant Kaolinite.

"Hotaru!! You're safe!" exclaimed the white-haired professor

"Of course I'm safe papa." replied the girl a little bit embarrassed at her father's behavior

"That's good to know." said the man relieved but then he eyed Ranma, "And who are you, young man?"

Before Ranma could answer Hortaru spoke, "I was almost robbed today but he scared that thug away! He also helped me when I had a seizure!"

"Really?!" exclaimed the professor almost shocked and turned to Ranma, "You have my deepest gratitude for helping my daughter!"

"No need to thank me, I would have done it for everyone who was in trouble." responded Ranma, "So, since everything is said and done, I'll go now."

"Wait, wait...." said Dr. Tomoe, "You haven't even told me your name yet!"

"Oh... I'm Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts." answered the boy proudly, [And Master of Magnetism, but he doesn't need to know that.]

"A martial artist? Please come in and eat with us, dinner has been already prepared."

"Thanks for the invitation but I can't accept, I still have things to do." replied Ranma

"But I insist! Now come in, Hotaru would like it too." said the man, [Maybe he has one of the talisman... I feel a strange power within him...]

"Please, Ranma." said Hotaru cutely

[Wow... she has the act down...] thought Ranma, "Okay... but can I use your phone?"

"Of course you can! Hotaru, please lead our guest to the telephone and then to the dining room, I have to tell Kaolinite to bring more dishes."

"Sorry for all this, but my father wouldn't have stopped till you said yes..."

"Don't worry, I didn't have anything to eat since breakfast..." to strenghten his point, his stomach started to grumble

"Oh..." answered Hotaru dumbly, "Well, then come in."

Ten minutes later...

Everyone was now sitting at the dining table, Hotaru and Ranma next to each other, with Kaolinite on the the other side and Dr. Tomoe sat at the head of the table. The son of Nodoka felt like Happosai was crawling all over his body since that red-haired woman entered the room. For him she just felt wrong, like Cologne in a string tanga without anything else on... or like Akane's food when she tried something out of a french recipe book.

"Ranma, are you sick?" asked Hotaru concerned

"No, why do you ask?" replied Ranma with a raised eyebrow

"Your face is almost as white as your hair, that's why."

"It's nothing, I have that sometimes..." [...But not often at only the presence of a person...]

"Okay... still be careful."

"I will."

A few moments passed in silence again then the owner of the house started to talk, "So Ranma... how is school?"

"School?" stated Ranma and then thought a bit about it, "Weird... at least till last Friday."

"Why is that?" asked the man curiosly

"I was going to Furinkan Highschool, tomorrow I will sign up in a new school here in Juuban."

"Furinkan?" winced the professor, "Poor boy..."

"You know about it?" replied Ranma surprised

"I met the pricipal on a convention for teachers... I still don't understand how he could get such a job..."

"You're a teacher?" questioned Ranma again surprised, "I thought you were the kind of professor who did experiments all day long for big companies."

"I'm not really a teacher, I'm the owner and principal of the Mugen Academy here in Juuban."

"You 'own' a school? ...You wouldn't let me enter there, would you?" asked Ranma sarcastically, [Sounds like an elite school for geniuses...]

"If you can pass the entrance exams of course you could become a student there." answered the man, "Just come sometimes this week to my office and you can try."

Kaolinite was silent during the whole meal. As they all were finished, the woman put the empty dishes on a tray that lay on the unused part of the table and was about to bring it back to the kitchen, Ranma intervened though and at tried to be polite,

"Here, let me help you."

The redhead looked at him with her usual cold stare, "No."

This said she took the tray and walked out of the room and Ranma stared at the door she used for some moments, "...Well, that could have gone better..."

"Sorry about that, but she is a little bit cold at times." said Dr. Tomoe

[A little cold...? She put my Soul of Ice to shame and he said a little...] thought Ranma and then said, "Yeah I noticed that... ... I'll have to go now though. Thanks for the meal."

"Of course! Please let me lead you to the exit."

Hotaru and her father left the room now and were closely followed by Ranma. As they reached the frontdoor they exchanged 'goodbyes', while Hotaru gave Ranma a small peck on his cheek.

"I'll see you soon, Hotaru!"

"Yeah, goodbye!" replied the girl

"I hope to see you again, young man."

The two Tomoes got back into the house again and closed the door. As Ranma started to walk away he could have sworn someone that someone was watching him, so he turned his head around to Kaolinite looking at him from a window.

[Let's scare her a little...! I want to see another expression on her face except cold indifference.] thought Ranma evilly

He put his best imitation of one of Happosai's evil smiles on his face and let his magnetic powers center in his eyes, making them glow and crackle with purple energy. As the woman saw this, she quickly let go of the curtain she held to the side and effectivly blocked her from Ranma's view.

Inside of the house...

"What was this?" asked the red-haired woman surprised, "Is he one of us?"

Kaolinite walked out of the room she was in, she had to talk to the professor. He had to hear about this... maybe they had a new foe... or a new ally.

Back to Ranma...

"Awww... I had something else planned too to scare her more..." murmured Ranma a little disappointed, "Oh well... let's try that new technique I thought about..."

Ranma quickly jumped onto a house on the other side of the street and concentrated his powers around himself, changing his magnetic field to oppose the one from earth. This had the effect that he slowly started to raise into the air, a moment later he stopped and stayed afloat on one spot.

"Now which direction to mom's house...?" he thought a few moments and turned slightly to the south, "I think it's that way..."

Again he played a little with the magnetic field around him to bring his body parallel to the ground, next he tried to propel himself forward... it even worked but a little too good, he found himself moving at a speed of about fifteen miles per second. Five or six seconds later he got enough nerve to stop, he turned around trying to find out where he was... when he looked down he started to curse in every language he knew (which wasn't much by the way). Directly under him was the Tendo dojo.

"God damn it...! Now I have to fly back again... at least from here I know which way to take..."

He turned this time towards the right direction and used less energy then before to fly. This time he only moved at two miles per second which was still pretty fast but not so much that he couldn't see where he was. In under a minute he was only one or two houses away from his destination, Ranma decided that this was close enough and landed on the sidewalk slowly walking to the right house.

Five minutes later...

Ranma was again sitting next to his mother on the couch in the living room, he told her a little about the dinner before and now he wanted to continue their discussion from before,

"Y-you said I have a sister?"

"Yes, you do. Genma wasn't my first husband... I had a divorce and he got custody of her, since he could provide for her better than I could."

"Oh... still, why did I never hear of this... She is your daughter, why did she never visit you? I would have remembered something like that."

"She did visit before you were born, but her father got a job offer in another country and they had to leave. They still called sometimes and wrote postcards."

"What's her name?" asked Ranma curiously, [I can't believe it... I have a sister!]

"Her name is Haruka Tenou."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon or anyone from the Marvel universe.

"Dialogue"

((Thoughts))

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Her name is Haruka Tenou." said Nodoka

"Where does she live?" asked Ranma excitedly, ((I hope not too far away.))

"...she actually lives here in Juuban with a friend of hers."

The young man blinked, "Err... when was the last time you've seen her?"

"Around a year ago."

"If she lives here in Juuban than why don't you visit each other more often? I mean you must've been lonely during these ten long years, when Oyagi and I weren't here."

His mother sighed, "We had an argument over her lifestyle... We haven't been on good terms since then."

"Her lifestyle? What do you mean?"

"That's not for me to say, Haruka may tell you if she wants."

"So... when should I go meet her?"

"Tomorrow morning. I called her when you brought Hotaru home."

"Okay then, if it's okay I'll go to my room now."

"Of course, I don't want you to sleep in."

"Good night, mom!"

"Sleep well, my son."

Ranma walked upstairs and left Nodoka in the living room, "I wonder how he will take it that his sister likes the company of other women..."

_Same day, a few hours ago..._

"Who was on the phone?" asked Michiru curiously

Haruka sat down next to her on the couch and replied, "My mother."

"Really? What did she want?"

"She asked me for a favor."

The Senshi of Neptune groaned, "Come on, can't you say more than one sentence?"

"She asked me if my half-brother could live with us for some time and I said that it was okay."

"W-wait a minute... you have a half-brother? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well... I've never met him before. His father is a martial artist and took him on a ten year training trip."

"And why does your mother want him to live with us?"

"Seems that his father brought him into some kind of trouble and he wants a little pause from all this."

"What about our duty as Senshi? We have to find the talismans."

"You know that most of the time we don't transform here in the house."

"That's true... but still..." then Michiru's looked into Haruka's eyes, "You want to meet him, don't you?"

"Of course I do. He's the only family member left I'm not alienated with at least not through the fact that I'm lesbian."

"Good luck then."

"Thanks, Michiru."

_The next morning..._

Ranma was on his way to his sister's house and he was nervous beyond believe. Last night he didn't think much about it but today after his mother gave him the directions and he set out, he finally realized that he was going to see his sister.

((God, I hope she accepts my curse... and my other powers.))

Half an hour later he finally reached his destination and he was quite frankly speechless, ((T-that's not a house... that's a frickin' mansion!!))

The cursed boy gulped and walked up to the front door; he took a deep breath and ringed. After a few moments he heard two voices coming from the manor.

"He's here, he's here!"

"Calm down, Haruka. Just open the door."

She did that and opened it. There he was standing, her brother, he was dressed in a purple shirt and black pants; a red sash was wrapped around his hips and he wore black slippers. On his back he was carrying a huge backpack. Haruka also noticed the long white hair he had.

"Good morning, I'm Ranma Saotome." greeted Ranma and bowed slightly

"I'm Haruka Tenou, nice to meet you." replied the young woman

"And I'm Michiru Kaio." said the other girl

Ranma blinked, "You're Haruka?"

"Err... yes?"

"But you're a guy!" exclaimed the cursed boy, ((Did she go to Jusenkyo?))

The two Outer Senshi facefaulted when they heard this. Some moments later they stood back up again and Michiru was laughing slightly. Haruka glared at her and then turned back to Ranma,

"I'm not guy... I just like to dress this way because it's more comfortable."

"Oh! You're a cross-dresser, why didn't you just say so!"

The aquamarine-haired girl laughed even harder when she heard this and her girlfriend's cheeks were almost beet-red.

"J-just come in now."

"Okay."

The two women led their guest towards the living room and he was awed by what he saw, this room alone was almost four times as big as the Tendo's living room. They even had a piano standing in there.

"Wow..."

"Impressive, isn't it?" said Michiru when she noticed Ranma's expression

"Yeah... is that really your house?"

"Partially, we bought it together." explained the violinist, "Take a seat, please. You must be tired from carrying that huge pack of yours here."

"Not really..." said Ranma but complied anyway

Michiru used the moment of silence and said, "I'll leave you and your sister alone for now and make some tea."

The two siblings were now alone in the room, sitting across from each other. They didn't really know how to start talking to each other

"So..." started Ranma

"Well..." said Haruka at the same time

"How are you?" both of them asked

They looked at each other for a moment and then broke out into laughter. Some minutes later both of them were breathing hard and had tears in their eyes.

"God, I never felt this tense before... well... except for the first time I met mom again." said Ranma

"It's the same for me." replied Haruka, "So, you're a martial artist?"

"Yeah, I'm the best there is." exclaimed Ranma cockily

"You really think so?" asked the woman with a raised eyebrow, the way he said it, it almost sounded like a challenge

"Of course I do, twelve years of constant training and fighting for ones life tends to improve someone's skills."

"Fighting for your life?"

"Yeah... the last two years were really hard, almost daily attack by some rivals of mine..."

"You really have to tell me more about that."

"I will have to, or else you wouldn't understand my curse..."

"Mom already mentioned something like that... what is it about?"

Michiru took that moment to come back with the tea, she placed the tray she was carrying on the table between Ranma and Haruka and sat down next to her lover.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Well, it seems that Ranma has some kind of 'curse'... I don't know what it is yet though."

"Okay, I explain. Two years ago, Oyagi and I were wandering through China were we came across the cursed training ground called Jusenkyo, which means Springs of Sorrow. Anyway... it was a valley full of different springs and all of them had bamboo poles sticking out of them.

Pops decided that we should train there and jumped onto the poles, we started a sparring match and after a while I knocked my father into one of the springs... ... well, he jumped back out again a few moments later, only that he turned into a panda. Seems that I knocked him into the 'Spring of Drowned Panda', I was so surprised that he caught me off guard and knocked me into another spring."

Ranma took a vase full with flowers from a small cupboard standing next to the couch, he took the flowers out of the container and splashed himself with the water in it. To the shock of Haruka and Michiru, he turned into a red-haired girl.

"That idiot knocked me into the 'Spring of Drowned Girl'... now every time I'm splashed with cold water I turn into a girl."

Ranma then placed the vase along with the flowers back to their old position and picked up one of the cups of tea Michiru brought from the kitchen. Now he splashed himself with the hot liquid and turned back to male.

"Hot water reverses it."

The jaws of the two young women dropped, they didn't expect anything like that. They looked at each other, then back to Ranma, then to each other again, finally their gaze settled back on the cursed boy.

"Whoa..." was the only thing they said

"Yeah... I know that feeling..." stated Ranma

"H-how do you live with it?" asked Haruka, ((It must be pretty confusing for someone to change their gender just like this...))

"Well, at first it was very weird but I got used to it... sometimes it's pretty useful too."

"It may sound rude but could you tell us more about your life?" questioned his sister

"Okay... but don't you two have school or something?"

"No, we took the day off..."

"Since when can you take a day off at school?"

Haruka scratched the back of her head, "We pretended to be sick."

"Just because of me?"

"Well, it would have been rude to let you alone here on your first day." explained Michiru

"So, what about your story now?" said the other girl

"Oh well... it started like this..."

_Three hours later..._

"... and then mom told me that you were my sister and here I am."

Haruka and Michiru didn't know what to say, his story was completely mind-boggling. It sounded like it was taken out directly from a martial arts anime or manga. Well the two couldn't complain since they themselves could very well come out of a magical girl anime.

"Ranma that is... that is... unbelievable! How did you stay sane through all of this?" asked Haruka disbelievingly

"I have no idea. Maybe I had luck... wait... I doubt you could say that my life was filled with luck."

"What do you plan on doing next? Are you going to accept Professor Tomoe's proposal and try to get into Mugen Academy?"

"Do you know that guy?"

"Yeah, well... we go to his school."

"Really? Maybe I should try it then..."

"Just think about it, you don't have to go to the same school as we do." said Michiru and stood up, she picked up the tray with the teacups and walked out of the room

"Come Ranma, I'll show you to your room." Haruka said to her brother

"All right." Ranma moved to pick up his backpack but his relative beat him to it

"I'll carry it for you, you are our guest after all." explained the Senshi of Uranus

Haruka took both straps into her hand and pulled, it goes without saying that she almost dislocated something.

"What the hell is in this thing?"

"Not much, only some clothes and scrolls and books."

"That's not possible! These things can't weight that much."

"Well... there are also the steel weights that were worked into the backpack. Maybe that is why you can't lift it."

"Just how heavy is that thing?"

"Hmm... I think it was 500 pounds. I really need to make it heavier; it's too easy to carry around."

"Wait a minute... steel can't weight that much, I doubt that even lead is so heavy, unless the backpack is full of it."

"Well... there is something I didn't tell you about me. I have special powers."

"What kind of power?" asked Haruka curiously

"I can control and create magnetism, that's why the pack is so heavy. I'm doing it unconsciously now so the weight is not changing anymore, unless I'm on the verge of fainting that is."

Haruka looked at her brother doubtfully, "You can do what? Did I understand you right?"

"Well, if you heard that I can create and control magnetism then you heard right."

"You're not joking, right?" asked the girl, seeing the serious expression on Ranma's face

"Nope."

"Prove it."

Ranma raised an eyebrow and then snapped with his fingers, "Try lifting the pack now."

Haruka did just that and to her surprise it was almost weightless. Her eyes widened as she looked at her brother, who stood there with a smirk.

"Believe me now?"

"Err... yes. Since when can you do that?"

"I don't know when it started exactly but I think it was around the time I hit puberty."

"Man... your life is really fucked up..." then her eyes widened as she realized what she just said, ((Did I really say that out loud?))

"Ha ha... very funny." stated Ranma wryly

"Err... sorry about that. My mouth is sometimes faster than my brain..."

Ranma laughed and shook his head, "Yeah, I know how that is. Something like this happens all the time to me, only difference is that I'm the one to put my foot in my mouth."

"Come now, you can tell me later about your powers. We should go to your room now." said Haruka, happy that her brother didn't take what she said wrong

"Okay, I'll carry my pack though." replied Ranma and lifted the pack

"Oh well... it's yours anyway."

Haruka led her brother upstairs and into his room, it was fairly large and it was fully furnished.

"Wow... nice room. Can I really live here?"

"Of course you can." replied the young woman, "Well, I'll leave you alone for now, so that you can settle in a little. Before I forget it, the bathroom is two doors down the hall on the left side."

"Thanks, sis."

"No need for that. It's going to be nice to have a brother." and shortly before she exited the room, "and sister!"

Haruka left her brother, who was muttering something about 'tomboys' and went back down again. Michiru was already waiting for her in the living room. Haruka sat down next to her on the couch Ranma previously occupied.

"So, what do you think?" asked the aquamarine-haired woman

"That's a good question... his story is just so weird."

"Yeah, do you think anything he told us was true?"

"Well... my mother said that I should believe everything he told me about his life. She must have known that it would have been completely unbelievable."

"That would mean that he beat a half-dragon and phoenix-god."

"True... and not to forget these weird ability of his." added Haruka

This statement got Michiru's interest, "What powers?"

"He can control magnetism... he even showed it to me by making his backpack almost weightless with a snap of his fingers. Before that I couldn't even move that thing."

"Control magnetism? Now that is really strange."

"You're telling me? I have the feeling that his life isn't going to get much easier here. With all those daimons running around in Juuban, he'll get into contact with the Inners in a very short time."

"Maybe he could help them? The tuxedo guy is not the most competent fighter."

"I don't really want him to get into our fights... that wouldn't be fair. He has enough troubles as it is."

"I doubt that this is our decision to make." replied Michiru, "We'll see what fate brings."

"True..."

Michiru decided to change the topic to get Haruka on other thoughts, "His girl-form is cute though."

"Hey! That's my brother you're talking about!"

"He's still sexy..."

"So you choose him over me?" asked Haruka with mocked grief

"Of course not... but a threesome would be interesting."

"Pervert."

"You're one to talk."

Suddenly they heard someone cough and looked towards the doorway; Ranma was standing there with a raised eyebrow and looked at them questioningly.

"Uhm... is there something you didn't tell me?"

"Heh, heh... what do you mean?" asked Haruka, ((Why is it suddenly so hot in here?))

"Well, that stuff about you, Michiru and my girl-form having a threesome."

"Err..."

Michiru took her lover's hand and squeezed it in support, "Just tell him."

Haruka looked at the other woman and nodded, then her gaze went back to her brother, "Michiru and I are lovers, Ranma – I hope you can accept that."

"Oh... well, okay."

The two females facefaulted at his reply, they didn't expect this at all.

"Are you two okay? That must have hurt. Anyway could someone show me the way to the backyard? I want to train a little."

First Haruka stood up and then her lover, "You don't have anything else to say?"

"No, what do you expect me to say?"

"You don't seem surprised at all that I'm lesbian."

"I am surprised, I didn't expect this at all but who am I to complain about the lifestyle of someone else? Wait a minute... lifestyle... is that the reason why mom and you argued?"

"Yeah... she desperately wanted grandchildren and... well, it doesn't work with two women. Can you imagine someone getting upset because of that?"

Ranma looked at his sister incredulously, his whole body radiated the message 'Did you forget who you are talking to?'.

"Oh... sorry 'bout that." said Haruka sheepishly

"Come now you two." disrupted Michiru and then turned to Ranma, "You wanted to go to the backyard?"

"Yeah."

"We'll lead you then."

They walked through the house and into the kitchen, were the door to the backyard was. All of them went outside and while Ranma strode further to the middle of the yard, the two women sat down on the porch and watched the cursed boy as he started his kata.

Slowly he went through an attack pattern, his hands and feet along with the rest of his body moving as graceful as predator on hunt. The speed of his moves gradually started to increase and by the time he finished his standard kata, he started to make something up on his own.

For Haruka and Michiru his training seemed more and more like an exotic dance and not like the art of fighting. Unfortunately for them he soon became too fast for their eyes to follow. A purplish aura formed around him, giving his blurring form the look of a shooting star.

After some minutes of doing this, he went back to his starting position and spread his arms out to the side. He balled his hands and began to concentrate, little by little the aura around him seeped into his fists. Soon they were set ablaze with a violet corona and made a low humming noise; he pointed them to the sky and shouted,

"Moko Takabisha revised: Magnetic Torrent!!"

A blast of purple energy shot up into the atmosphere and a crack of thunder spread through the neighborhood. The two Outer Senshi had to hold their ears shut, so that they wouldn't go deaf. They watched in disbelieve as the mixture of ki and magnetism reached up far enough to part the clouds and reveal the blue sky.

There was something Ranma didn't count with though, the recoil of the attack. First he was pushed to his knees and when he tried to regulate the energy flow, the force lashed out against him, which knocked him completely to the ground and into unconsciousness. The stream of power subsided and Michiru and Haruka rushed towards Ranma, checking him for any wounds.

They noted that the joints of his legs started to swell up. They didn't find any wounds that could have been caused by the blast though, not even a single burn. This relieved them and for the first time they noticed something else, while Ranma's body was not affected by the energy, his clothes were. He was lying there as naked as on the day he was born.

And while that wasn't so bad for Haruka, since she strictly liked only women, it was a very impressive sight to behold for Michiru, who was bisexual.

"Oh my... ..." her cheeks were colored crimson

"Hey! Stop staring at my brother!"

Michiru shook her head and focused her gaze back on Haruka, "Sorry, he's just so... impressive."

"Spare me... now help me carry him inside."

---------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
